The Best Morning Ever
by x-Tali-x
Summary: Sophie wakes up to find Nate not in the bed, the sound of the water running comming from the bathroom, but as she watchs as Nate starts getting ready to shave Sophie decides she wants to try it herself and things have an interesting turn.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Leverage or am I in any way associated to TNT, this was made for pure fun.

**A/N:** This is just a little something that has been playing on my mind for some time and I decided to finally do it, once again I'm leaving my comfort zone so let me know what you think, hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Best Morning Ever**

If asked, if he was brutally honest with himself, Nate would have to confess he wasn't sure how it all started; but he knew one thing, he certainly didn't mind.

He woke, and smiled, another seemingly wonderful day. Well what day that started with Sophie asleep next to him could be anything other than wonderful and magical and amazing and incredible……just as incredible as the night before had been. Still, he decided he would let her sleep so with unpracticed ease he deftly removed himself from the bed and briefly stood up above her. He smiled to look down on her, still sleeping wrapped within the sheets, hinting at her wondrous curves hidden beneath. Nate felt an almost irresistible urge to kiss her cheek, but somehow managed to hold himself back. He took a last look at her, smiled again and walked towards the ensuite. As he turned his back on the bed Sophie still asleep moved slightly and found herself occupying the warmth that Nate's body had so recently made in the mattress.

He slowly and quietly closed the door behind him and turned the shower on. Not one to take more than the necessary time to get showered and dressed each morning he expected to make breakfast for Sophie before she woke, and as he was deciding what he would make for her he closed his eyes as he allowed the warm water to relax his muscles. Moving his head underneath the warm spray he ran his fingers through his dark and wet curls. He was still grinning, it had been a magical evening, a dream, all his wishes come true…..

*******

Minutes later Sophie started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them with her free hand as she looked around the bedroom; Nate's bedroom and she found herself grinning just as Nate had not long before. Looking at his now vacant side of the bed, the grin soon turned into a look of disappointment to see he wasn't there. Sitting up, she remained silent as she allowed the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom to explain Nate's temporary absence. So now she knew where he was, there was simply no way he could get away from her. Smiling, the Grifter elegantly swung her legs out and over the bed and stood. She stretched her arms over her head and closed her eyes as a soft groan of contentment escaped from her lips. She remained silent however and walked over to the closed bathroom door and opened it slowly as she peeked inside. Only seconds before the door was opened the sound of the shower had stopped. Sophie's smile was now replaced with a frown as she saw Nate stepping out of the shower, a towel already wrapped around his waist. "Pity I missed the show," she said and Nate chuckled.

Nate smiled, and stepped out of the shower and stood before her in front of the bathroom sink and mirror. His eyes drunk her, admiring the sensual plum coloured satin slip she wore, and he grinned as he reminded himself how wonderful it had been the night before when he gently eased the straps from her slim shoulders and even more gently removed it from her body completely. He reached for a can of shaving cream and he quickly held a small handful of foam in one hand as he begun to apply it to his face. Nate watched Sophie's expression as she watched all this and he noticed her mood had changed. Something simple, subtle, yet still it was something.

"Disappointed huh?" Nate asked, his own attention torn between watching what he was doing and watching Sophie watching him. "Next time I'll wake you up, and we can have our own show."

His words were rewarded with a beaming smile. "I take you slept well?" Nate asked as he looked back to the mirror to finish applying the shaving cream to his face.

Sophie watched, and found herself biting her lower lip. It was obvious that she found the look of him freshly showered, with nothing but a towel around his waist erotic and extremely sexy. Something as simple as watching him put shaving cream on his face, as he probably did almost every day, intoxicated her. She ignored his question, "I think I can get used to this, watching you," she said and was surprised to hear the sexuality in her tone. Just watching this was having an effect on her; she felt the need rising within her, the heat deep within her increasing. She smiled and took the remaining steps to him and now she stood behind him; her arms quickly found their place wrapped around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she looked at his reflection in the mirror, seeing both their smiling faces look back at her. Nate's smile intensified and he wiped the remaining foam from his hands on his towel as he reached for his razor blade but was surprised when Sophie stopped him.

"Let me," she said simply, her voice just a breath.

"Huh?"

"I'll do it." _And then I'll do you, _she added in thought. Nate gave in instantly, not really sure what was happening but there was no way he was going to deny her anything while she licked her lips and looked at him as if she was going to devour him. Sophie let him go and turned him around so that he faced her. Now Nate felt his own need rising and for the briefest fraction he considered sweeping her into his arms and taking her back to bed. Had he done so, Sophie wouldn't have complained. Taking control Sophie pushed him back towards the bath ever so slightly and Nate took the hint to sit on the ledge. She placed herself in front of him; she could have whisked the towel away in an instant and Nate wouldn't have been able to stop her. Nate wouldn't have stopped her anyway.

She locked her brown eyes upon his blue ones for just a heartbeat before placing a tender hand on his cheek and tilting his head upwards so that she could finish applying the sweet scented shaving cream.

Now that Nate realized that Sophie was going to do this, he grinned and placed his hands on her hips. He could bury his face into the centre of her body she was that close; a delicious thought, and he felt the effect that thought had on him. The feel of lace-trim satin slip within his fingers was intoxicating, as was the fact hat it reached just above her thighs; leaving so much of her long and gorgeous legs showing. Sophie stepped a little closer to him and Nate's arms wrapped around her waist. Gently, tenderly but with purpose Sophie let the sharp edge of the disposable razor slide down his cheek in one confident, smooth stroke.

He couldn't take his eyes from her, from what she was doing to him. It was simply impossible. He shaved himself almost every day without giving it a second thought, but now with one stroke Sophie had shown him how much better it was to let her be in control. It was probably one of the most erotic and sexy things that she had done to him. There she was standing and shaving him, slowly, gently, taking her time but at the same time smiling because she knew this was torturing him. Part of him wanted her to finish this immediately so he could take her body; and the other part wanted this delight to last for ever and ever. Her scent was driving him crazy; the closeness of her feminine body was driving him wild with desire. Anything else Nathan Ford was, he was only human, and at this moment very much a man driven with definitely manly needs. One look was enough to see that Sophie was a gorgeous woman, but right now there wasn't another man on the planet who could turn her head. She wanted just one man, and he sat before her, captivated and entranced as if he were listening to the song of the siren. He knew he was addicted to her, and he also knew that Sophie was only too keenly aware of the effect she had on him.

She continued to shave his face, slow, deliberate, firm strokes, and with every stroke her body screamed louder and louder to her that she could only take so much before they both took the game to its logical conclusion; in bed.

"Is there something wrong with the way I shave?" Nate asked, his voice was just above a whisper.

She smiled. "I've always wanted to do this……"

"Shave a man and drive him beyond wild?"

Her smile became a grin. "When you shave, you probably don't give it a second thought…."

Nate shook his head, and Sophie paused as soon as she asked the question, almost knowing he would move his head. She waited for his head to remain still again and continued shaving.

"Not that you do a bad job…."

"But you do it better?"

She wanted to kiss him, now that his mouth and most of his face was so smooth and enticing.

"When you walk out that door….." She started saying and then added "….when I LET you walk out that door……I want the world to see what it looks like when a woman shaves her man….."

Nate chuckled. "Oh so this isn't solely for my benefit?"

Now it was Sophie's turn to shake her head, as she continued to shave. "Oh you belong to me now Mr. Ford…… you're MINE. Consider this….an act of territorial marking."

Nate was crazy with lust and love and desire and the thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to her body. The towel around his waist moving slightly as he stirred beneath it. He grinned like a child catching Santa Claus on Christmas morning and gently gripped her hips; his hands starting to move up and down her body ever so slightly. His hands were ever so lightly moving her slip up and down, and this had the effect of driving Sophie's desire to breaking point. His hands moved up her hips a little more, and now it was Sophie that was being tortured. Nate felt this was only fair and delighted to see the reaction on her face. He watched her face intently, watched as she instinctively bit her lower lip in a vain attempt to keep control, and Nate's hands moved her slip upwards another few inches.

Instead it was enough to see Sophie's twisted expression, and so for added measure he raised the slip higher so that her belly button was now exposed to the air. She felt the heat within her core rising even higher. She wanted to moan so badly, and he wasn't even touching her bare skin.

Sophie rinsed the razor beneath the hot stream of water from the bathroom sink and pressed herself tightly to his chest, hoping to have the same effect on him that he was having on her. Nate grinned and noticed the tell tale sign of her subtle body language, he watched her body shift slightly. He was driving her crazy now.

Maybe Sophie was finished, or maybe she was almost finished and couldn't take any more of what Nate was doing to her body, but she used a hand towel to remove the last remnants of foam from his face.

Nate had enjoyed every second of the experience, and now it was he who had to shift, due to his own stirrings. She completely saturated a hand towel in the hot running water from the sink and turned back to him. As she did she saw that while he still wore only a towel, it was no longer hiding anything that she couldn't see was there. He reached for her.

"Close your eyes," she said so softly and Nate surprised himself by immediately obeying. As he did, Sophie gave his crotch a satisfied long look. She placed the hand towel on his face and lightly pressed it so that it was in contact with every pore of the skin of his face.

Nate started to speak. "This will calm the skin….make it smoother…..more kissable," she said.

His hands found her hips again and once more he started to move her slip up and down and this time Sophie was forced to bite her lip hard in order to keep the moan that was building within her at bay. He started to draw her body closer to his covered face but Sophie once more took control. She removed the hand towel from his face and gave him a grin. "

"Now for the finishing touch."

Before he could protest she turned and walked to the bedroom where they had spent a magical evening. She returned holding a bottle of aftershave in her hands.

"Aqua di Gio….." she said to the unasked question. "By Giorgio Armani. This is my personal touch."

She removed the lid of the unopened bottle and allowed a generous amount of the sweet smelling liquid to pour upon her hands. She clapped her hands together once and rubbed them together briefly, allowing the heat from the friction of her hands to heat the aftershave before she gently allowed her hands to find his cheeks. Nate could feel as well as smell the liquid on his face, and watched as Sophie enjoyed what she was doing.

His blue eyes met her deep brown ones. "I'm done," she said. "Have a look"

She moved away and allowed him to stand and looked at his reflection in the mirror. As he admired how smoothly she had shaved his face, he did not notice how her eyes quickly admired his chest, his flat, tight stomach, and her eyes slipped further to look at the towel at his waist. She grinned and couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Wow Sophie…..you must be magic……. A great job." He turned to look at her.

"I knew you would like it," she said "Almost as much as I did." She leant to him and raised herself on her toes as kissed him gently. The kiss was over too quickly Nate thought and Sophie looked as if she was going to draw away but instead she felt Nate's arms around her waist. He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck.

"Now it's my turn to…play with you." Turning her around so she was facing him Sophie could see the glint in his eyes. With effortless ease he lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the sink. Sophie had no intention of resisting but would have been powerless to anyway; now it was Nate that had the upper hand. He stepped forward and placed himself between her legs as Sophie instinctively gripped the edge of the towel around his waist tightly. Holding her to him, his lips soon found her neck where he began pouring soft and scorching kisses on her. Sophie closed her eyes, and was aware she was biting her lip again. She gripped the towel harder and wondered how much of this torture she could take. The same torture she had teased him with.

She gripped his shoulders as his lips expertly moved from her neck to her shoulders, and her legs were now wrapping tightly around his waist. They were locked together as he was making her hot. Gently he nibbled her shoulder a little, his right hand moving against her thigh and moving her lace-trim satin slip slightly so as to get more skin to explore. The soft moans building from Sophie were making him grin, knowing full well that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

She threw her head back when he started kissing her throat, her nails now digging themselves on his shoulders but Nate wasn't complaining. He loved what he was doing to her, and what she was doing to him. Gently he made sure that Sophie's back was resting on the bathroom wall and that she was balanced enough for him to continue, he raised the level of his teasing even higher. He grinned as he took a small step backwards and he started to place deeply sensual butterfly's kisses on inside her thigh.

"Ohhhhhhh" was all she could say as a hand reached again for the towel he wore, and started to tug at it, trying to draw it loose. Nate lifted her slip and start moving his face and continued to kiss exposed skin and he nibbled her waist line before he turned his attention to her other leg. Sophie groaned and moaned, her left hand grabbing the side of the counter as she arched her back. She was tugging at his towel harder now; she wanted it OFF as Nate resumed kissing her again and lifting her slip higher and higher. He knew the exact spots that would drive her crazy and when she felt his teeth's gently touching her skin she couldn't control the loud moan that had escaped from her lips. Nate looked up at her and grinned, indeed this was going to be the best morning of both their lives.

"Nate…N-ate…no teasing." Her breathing already out of control, her body convulsing, she was using all her strength to keep her thighs from parting.

"No teasing? I've only just started." With a grin he lifted her slip higher still, exposing everything from just below her breasts, but instead of enjoying the view immediately he resumed nibbling her side, leaving little red marks that he was going to have fun kissing later. It was fine with him if she wanted to mark him, and he decided he definitely wanted to mark her as his own back.

"You are evil, pure evil Nathan." Another moan had escaped her lips; she was losing the last remaining control she had over her own body now. She saw the hunger and need on Nate's face as he at last looked toward her naked open thighs.

She tried to resist, but her thighs had a mind of their own and were parting more and more. This only served to make Nate grin more and more. He licked his lips, allowing his tongue to linger, as if to announce the torment they would so soon deliver.

"Evil," she repeated, panting now.

"No I'm not. You like this, in fact you LOVE it." He had mumbled against her stomach and Sophie's back arched once again. He showed her his long eager tongue once more.

"_Nathannnnn_." She moaned his name louder now and with a firm hold managed to completely remove the towel he wore. Completely naked now, he grinned looking up at her. She tried to see what the towel had released but he was too close to her.

"I'm not done with you yet Sophie, but we better move this somewhere else." He stepped away and lifted her from the counter. Sophie grinned at him and licked her lips. She reached for another towel and placed it around his neck, pulling him to her.

"You bet your life you are not done with me yet. After this? After what you've done to my body I expect more. A LOT more." Still holding the knotted towel around his neck she led him in the direction of the bedroom, and in particular back to the bed they shared. Once more the mastermind gave not a word of protest. He knew that he would get her and decided to let her enjoy being in control until he could take no more. And then he would completely lift that slender slip from her body and let it to lay on the floor as their two bodies moved to become joined as one.

Nathan was right, this WAS going to be the best morning of their lives and he knew he was going to be grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day He also knew Sophie was going to have to use that silk scarf of hers later since he had plans to leave a little something on that cute neck of hers and as well in another parts of her delicious body.


End file.
